Crossover Nexus
Crossover Nexus is an episode of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, in this episode, K.O. teams up with Garnet (from Steven Universe), Ben (from Ben 10), and Raven (from Teen Titans Go!) to save the Cartoon Network multiverse from the evil forces of Strike. Synopsis When KO finds himself in a mysterious place, he encounters other Cartoon Network Heroes and they band together to escape. Plot coming soon! Characters * K.O. * Garnet * Ben Tennyson * Raven * Strike * Mr.Gar (mentioned) * Steven Universe (imagined, gemstone in the original 22-minute version) * Pearl (imagined) * Amethyst (imagined) * Gwen Tennyson (mentioned, head in the original 22-minute version) * Grandpa Max (mentioned) * Robin (shadow cameo) * Beast Boy (mentioned, shadow cameo) * Starfire (shadow cameo) * Cyborg (shadow cameo, body in the original 22-minute version) Cameos * Moxy (stone and reanimated, Ben's Transformation) (The Moxy Show) * Dexter (Ben's transformation) (Dexter's Laboratory) * Monkey (stone, Ben's transformation) (Dexter's Laboratory) * Johnny Bravo (Ben's transformation (Johnny Bravo) * Carl (stone) (Johnny Bravo) * SuperCow (Ben's transformation) (Cow and Chicken) * Chicken (stone) (Cow and Chicken) * Weasel (stone and reanimated) (I am Weasel) * Buttercup (Ben's transformation) (The PowerPuff Girls) * Talking Dog (stone) (The PowerPuff Girls) * Edd (stone, Ben's transformation) (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Lu (stone) (Mike, Lu, and Og) * Courage (stone) (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Sheep (stone) (Sheep in the Big City) * Larry 3000(stone) (Time Squad) * Robot Jones (stone and reanimated, Ben's transformation (Whatever Happened to… Robot Jones?) * Numbuh 5 (stone) (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Grim (stone, Ben's transformation) (The Grim and Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Major Dr. Ghastly (stone) (Evil Con Carne) * Erin (stone) (Miguzi) * Kiva Andru (stone) (Megas XLR) * Frankie (stone) (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Yumi (stone and reanimated) (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) * Juniper Lee (stone) (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * Lazlo (stone) (Camp Lazlo) * Periwinkle (stone) (Sunday Pants) * Jake Spidermonkey (stone) (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) * Rodney J. Squirrel (stone) (SquirrelBoy) * Golly Gopher(stone) (Re-Animated and Out of Jimmy's Head) * Chowder (stone and reanimated, Ben's transformation) (Chowder) * Schnitzel (stone and reanimated) (Chowder) * Captain K'nuckles (stone, Ben's transformation) (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Finn (Ben's Transformation) (Adventure Time) * Jake the Dog (watch board, stone, Ben's transformation) (Adventure Time) * Rex Salazar (stone) (Generator Rex) * Mordecai (Ben's transformation) (Regular Show) * Hi Five Ghost (stone and reanimated (Regular Show) * Llana (stone and reanimated) (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Octus (stone) (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Blastus (stone (Robotomy) * Duncan RosenBlatt (stone) (Firebreather) * Alfe (stone) (The Problem Solverz) * Gumball Watterson (stone, Ben's transformation) (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Festro (stone and reanimated, Ben's transformation) (Secret Mountain Fort Awesome) * Uncle Grandpa (Ben's transformation) (Uncle Grandpa) * Grizz (stone. Ben's Transformation) (We Bare Bears) * King Rufus (stone) (Long Live the Royals) * Prohyas Warrior (watch board, stone, Ben's transformation) (Mighty Magiswords) * Black Hat (stone) (Villainous) * Apple (stone) (Apple and Onion) * Kelsey (stone) (Craig of the Creek) * Hedgehog (stone) (Summer Camp Island) * Valentino (stone) (Victor and Valentino) * Mao Mao (stone) (Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart) * One-One (stone) (Infinity Train) * Tiggy (stone) (Tig 'n' Seek) * two unknown characters from The Fungies! (stone) Transformation Cameos * Jake the Dog * Prohyas Warrior * Robot Jones * Festro * Uncle Grandpa * Gumball Watterson * Mordecai * Edd * Wirt * Moxy * Grizz * Jeff Randell * Grim * Chowder * Captain K'nuckles * Monkey * Johnny Bravo * Buttercup * Dexter * Finn the human Original storyboards * Enid (legs only) * Lil'D (stone) (Class of 3000) * Ruby * Sapphire * Connie (original Crystal gems image cloud) * Peridot (original Crystal gems image cloud) * Stickman Trivia * The idea of the episode came from the "Point Prep" arc from OK K.O.! * This episode was announced at San Diego Comic-Con on July 21, 2018. * The episode was supposed to be 22 minutes but Cartoon Network wanted it to cut it down to 11 minutes so they can make CN City as the main setting * The episode marks the first time that Moxy (from The Moxy Show) has been featured in official Cartoon Network products since 2002 * OK K.O. let's be Heroes only lasted for 3 seasons * The Series that were not included in Crossover Nexus were: ** Class of 3000 ** The Secret Saturdays ** What a Cartoon! ** Mixels ** Star Wars: Clone Wars (due to Disney being the current owner of the Star Wars franchise) ** Transformers: Animated ** Ben 10's original continuity (Ben 10 (2005), Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben 10: Omniverse) ** Space Ghost: Coast to Coast **Johnny Test ** Big Bag (live-action puppetry series) * Crossover Nexus is canon to the Ben 10 Reboot. ** But it is unknown if its canon for the rest of the shows. * Perwinkle from Perinkle Around the World from The Sunday Pants Series can be seen. * * * * * Category:Events Category:Image needed Category:Episodes